Thanksgiving Dinner
by Sentinel103
Summary: Kim and Ron are hosting Thanksgiving dinner for family and friends. Kim's cooking? Part of the 'Once Again' series


**A/N: This tale is a piece of fiction. The characters Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, Hanna and all the others excpet the ones from my imagination belong to the Disney Corporation. I do not make money writing these tales. It's just a hobby to try and keep me off the streets.**

**If you notice it is part of the 'Once Again' series.**

**Enjoy.**

**ST-103**

* * *

Thanksgiving Dinner

_The Ron and Kim Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Ewww Ron….that's gross.", the redhead told her blond partner in life.

"KP you _have_ to reach inside to remove what's inside the bird before you put it in the oven.", Ron Stoppable replied as they were finishing up the second bird.

"Yeah, but it's soo cold and clammy, it reminds me of something gross.", she told him.

"Well you wanted to try this and I agreed as long as I advised you. I don't want to build a new kitchen right after Thanksgiving.", he explained.

"Well it's our turn; two years ago it was your parents having us all over, last year it was Mom and Dad. It made sense for us to have everyone here this year.", Kim informed him as she finished clearing out the cavity of the turkey.

Ron reached in to make sure that his wife had gotten everything, "I wish that I wasn't teaching at the War College right now. I hate being away from you with the twins on the way. It sort of makes me nervous.", Ron told her.

"Well we have our 'rents around. Luki and Tim are close by. Wanda and Suzie are getting along real well with their 'toys' and Carol….Oh why aren't they coming over?", she asked.

"Well it looks like the girls want to impress their future Mother-in-Law. We'll see them tomorrow over leftovers.", Ron replied.

"Oh the official 'Ron Stoppable turkey sandwich day'…? We get to see who can eat the most leftovers without throwing up.", Kim chuckled.

"Remember the rules KP, you can't puke within an hour of the last bite or you're disqualified.", Ron replied.

"OK Ron what are your parent's bringing?", she asked.

"Yams, green bean casserole and three pumpkin pies. Your parents are bringing a huge ham and a big salad. Becky is bringing olives and pickles, your brother Tim is bringing a fried turkey….ah don't ask….He_ is_ a better cook than your Dad though. Let's see Yori and Hirotaka are bringing some Japanese delicacies, Big Mike is bringing a couple of roasted geese, about five pecan pies and something special that he created. That ought to be enough for your namesake. Agent Du and Dr. Director are bringing wine and a bunch of other stuff that they wouldn't talk about.", Ron ticked off the list from memory.

"What about Ben and Tara.? Why aren't they coming over till tomorrow?", she asked.

"They are going to have dinner with her parents early and then meet up with Bonnie and Felix who are having dinner with Jonnie and Wade.", the elder Rockwallers are out of town and Connie and Lonnie are doing their own thing.", he replied.

"Well Monique and Bobby are at his parents. It seems that Quincy is going to be back for a couple of weeks and then will have to go back out until after the first of the year.", Kim added, "I don't know for sure but our cousin may have to deploy again soon. I know that Mo's worried about it."

Ron started peeling potatoes, "You know KP, I didn't really peel these things when I was in. They used me in other ways in the kitchen after they found out what I could do with spices. If you want I can call the Captain and find out.", Ron told her.

"No honey, let's not bother them today. You know it's a wonder they didn't make you a cook.", Kim replied.

"They wanted to….I didn't want to….I had my mind made up then.", he informed her.

"About what honey?", she asked.

"I …uh…decided that given the opportunity I was going to end it all. As for being a Ranger…that would give me the best way to do it and still help people.", he confessed as he turned away from her.

Kim had always wondered about that with Ron. She thought that she knew and now she was sure. The wife of Ron Stoppable wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You have always been my best friend Ronnie. I love you, I think someway I always have. You came home to me honey. We're together and this is a wonderful day to say thanks.", she told him as she trembled thinking of what might have been.

"Yeah and a lot of the people that I should be thanking are not here. Not all of them are alive now. All the guys from my platoon are gone except for me. I mean the other night I had another nightmare. Sometimes I can't get them out of my head when I close my eyes.", he replied.

"Well tonight we'll say thanks together, I wish I could have met them.", Kim told him.

"Yeah they were great. Come on KP, let's set the tables while we can. In a few hours the guests are going to be here.", he explained, "I'll have the games on in the media room, you know it's a guy thing, but Yori and Becky like them too. Hey, I just realized that I never told you that she was a high school cheerleader. Don told me once, so that's how she knew so much about you, I guess she watched you just like a lot of girls."

Thinking a bit, and then giving off a sigh, "You know, I don't think I'll watch any games today. It's pretty hard, when I think of Josh calling all those coaches to tell them that I wasn't interested in playing college football. I think I forgave him too early. He really messed up our futures.", Ron told Kim as she swooped in for a light kiss.

"Yeah he did, you don't know how much I dispise that man. He made me take drugs and then married me. It's a good thing we started the legal process against him to annul the marriage.", Kim replied as she then grabbed Ron for a deeper kiss, not being satisfied with the light buzz she just took part in.

--

James sat back and looked around the table. "Ronald that was a wonderful feast.", he told his son-in-law.

"Well Mr. P I want you to know that KP did most of the work. I helped and advised, but most of it was her cooking.", Ron replied being proud of the latest compliment for Kim's work that day.

"She did?", he asked surprised.

"Yes she did, I've been working with her for a while now. Between the two of us we do well. I let her cook some of the dinners now too. She's made me a very happy man.", Ron told him.

"How?", he asked.

"Well you know that I happen to own a couple of restaurants in the area… On her days off from GJ I have her drive over to Ronald's where she cooks lunch with some of the chefs. What they've stressed to her is patience. They are real good and all KP needed was some confidence. It took a few weeks but she's so much better now, that they've used her a couple of times when there isn't a rush on. Sir, proud doesn't even describe how I feel about Kim's progress.", Ron replied as he reached for his mate's hand.

"Son I am still proud of you. And I am even more proud of my other daughter. It's been a hard road hasn't it Kimberly?", Dean Stoppable asked.

"It's no big, once we figured out the problem we set about fixing it. I mean I have to cook while Ron is teaching at the War College. So far I haven't poisoned anyone....yet.", she replied to her Father-in-Law, "Though I think that as punishment I should cook a few dinners for my Ex. I think I can regress for a little while."

--

No one, but Dr. Director, noticed that Agent Du was sitting next to a very beautiful woman. And he was making very quiet conversation with her. He looked at Becky as she smiled at him in return. _'I know a bit about her past, I'd love to know her better. Maybe we could go out for a movie later?',_ he mused.

"Hmm, Becky I was wondering, after dinner why don't we go out for a walk, maybe a movie? I mean…Well…You know.", he asked shyly.

"OK, but I want to help cleanup and then I don't want to miss one of the games. So I want to watch them for a while too. We could go out to a movie Friday…That is if you don't have duty tomorrow.", she replied.

"No he doesn't, Agent Du has the day off.", Betty replied for Will as she stepped into the conversation.

Will looked over at his boss with questioning eyes, knowing that he _did _have to work on the worst shopping day of the year.

He got a smirk in return.

"Becky may I pick you up at seven tomorrow then?", he asked sheepishly.

"I'd like that, Will.", she replied with a small smile, "I'll be ready, but after we clean up I would like to take a walk in a little while before the second game starts. This year I think Denver is going to take Dallas."

--

At the children's table Hanna and Kimmie Little ran the operation like Drill Sergeants. Anna giggled as RD ducked his sister's arm grab more than once.

"Kids!", the huge girl told Hanna, "I can't wait till we move up to the adult table."

Yori and Hirotaka's son behaved as always. That is, after he looked over at his parents and noticing their twin glares.

"Maybe we have to earn our way there Kimmie. I know that my brother did too. This will teach us to be patient. Anyway Ron-san and RD are behaved as well as we can expect. Anna is always behaved unless she gets too much sugar. Maybe you need to go back up and get some more food, your plate is empty...again. Today is a celebration of thanks and I am thankful for Mom and Dad and my brother and sister. I was only a year old when Kim and Ron went away and now they're back and doing good things again.", Hanna replied.

Like always a certain Asian woman kept an eye on her charges with a small smile. _'Someday I would like to have a child for Tim-chun.',_ Luki mused.

--

"Thanks Mom and Mrs. P, we didn't mean for you to help clean up. I mean Becky's here with us and Will's helping out too. I'm figuring that most of us are going to want dessert at about half time during the game.", Ron told the mothers.

"If more of us help we'll get done faster and have more time to talk.", Barb explained to her son softly, "Not only that, but Agent Du has a little stroll planned with someone."

"Huh?", Ron replied until he noticed Becky blushing.

Kim was watching and slipped her arm through Ron's causing him to look at her and catch her wink.

"Hey Becky we're just about done here. You look a little flushed...uh maybe you need some air. Say Will, since you're not doing anything right now maybe you'd like to get some air as well.", Ron managed to say without chuckling.

"I'll be glad to take a bit of a walk with Becky, that is if she doesn't mind.", Agent Du replied.

"Thanks Will, I'd appreciate it.", she told him.

As they walked off in the light snow that was falling, Kim and Ron walked to the windows to see for themselves only to be greeted by Dr. Director. "No teasing those two.", she threatened, "Agent Du has become a much nicer person. I hope that those two can put a life together."

"Sounds like a plan Dr. Director. I hope more than anything that Becky can heal. It was very hard for her when I gave her _his_ ring. Maybe this is what she needed. I mean Will won't replace him in her heart, but she has enough love for another man.", Ron explained, "Maybe we could make sure that they have the same days off."

"I like the way you think Ronald. I suppose that you might want to talk to her boss and I'll talk to his boss. Between us I think we can give them the chance they deserve.", Betty replied.

"Yeah I think I'll do that.", he replied as he caught the smile on the face of the leader of Team Possible, that resembled the smile on the face of the head of the 'Corporation', "Yeah something makes me think this might work out after all."

Becky had her stocking cap pulled down over her ears and her jacket zipped up to keep the snow from going down her collar. She had slipped her arm around the taller Asian looking man's arm. For a while they walked not saying much. "You know Agent Du, it's been hard the last three years without him. What used to be a tear in my heart is just a dull ache now. Ron and Kim have helped me so much and so has the Ranger community. It's like a family.", Becky said wistfully.

"When I was thinking about getting out, I almost didn't. I couldn't face the world. I had my own little place and it all worked out for me. But Martha Jackson, bless her soul, was there for me and told me that I should go back out into the world. I guess she knew that Ron was going to make good on that job offer that he made at Don's grave.", she finished.

"You know Becky, I owe Kimberly my life. She got badly wounded to save me on a mission. When we first met, I called her an amateur. I guess I had a big ego then. I mean I had been selected to GJ and flew through the program with flying colors. Then I have to go on this mission to stop a crazy golfer with her. It shook me up that she was able to do what she did, and I got jealous.", Will replied regretfully.

"Here I was the best of the best and she easily bested me. On top of that, she not only was in high school, but I don't think she was even a Junior yet. Do you know what that means? (Seeing the shake of her head, he continued) "She was, without training, better than me. Of course Ron wasn't close at that time, he was still more of a distraction than a big help. He was still klutzy and awkward. Still there was something about him...", he informed her.

"Why are you telling me this Will?", Becky asked.

"Well, I...I have to admit that I've been watching you. I guess admiring more than just watching. I know some things about Don and I know that I can't replace him, b...but I'd like to have a place in your heart too. Or at least I'd like to try.", he confessed as he fumbled for words.

"Agent....well maybe if we're going to try at a relationship, I think that we'd better really begin using first names all the time...yes Will, I'd like to try. I think I'm at a point in my life that I _can_ try. I know Don wouldn't want me to pine away for him for the rest of my life. I do want you to know that I still plan on being buried next to him though.", she replied softly.

"Becky my real name is William Constantine Ducart, III. My father was a British Colonel and he was the attaché to a number of Ambassadors over the years. Mother was a University Professor and was Chinese. When I was five she caught a fever and died. Dad never really recovered from her loss. I was almost too young to remember her. Anyway Dad sent me to a very difficult boarding school and I had to work hard to make my way. I was always teased as a half-breed by some of the older students. They crucified my name so I shortened it, hence Will Du. I worked very hard for everything. Dad had wanted me to go into the military just as he did but I saw what it did to the family. So I shied away from going that route. My grades were excellent and they got me an appointment to Global Justice's Advanced Agent Training Program. In a couple of years I graduated and rose to being a top agent with a lot of hard work and study. Only Dr. Director knows about my past, Becky.", Will explained.

"But why are you telling me this?", she asked.

"I wanted you to know the truth about me Becky, only by starting with the truth can we begin a relationship.", he replied, "Now I've spent entirely too much time talking about myself. I'd like to know more about you and Donald."

"Well William Constantine Ducart, III......", she began.

---

Yori was watching the munchkins while giving her cousin a break. They were all talking when suddenly Luki Rhu-Possible, turning green and a hand over her mouth, rose quickly and left the room. Moments later Yori and Anne Possible were right behind her, transferring the watch to some of the males in the room.

_(Luki-san are you well?),_ Yori asked in Japanese as the young pale looking woman exited the bathroom.

_(I do not know Yori-san. I was sick earlier this morning and yesterday morning too. Is there something wrong with me?), _she asked meekly.

_(Dr. Possible-san is here as well, maybe we should go into another room to talk.), _Yori encouraged her cousin.

Reverting to English Yori suggested, "Dr. Possible my cousin has been ill a couple of days this week, would you be so kind as to look her over to ease our fears?"

"I think that I can find anything obvious Yori. Come Luki, let's go into the bedroom in the back and we'll see if there's anything serious bothering you.", she told her Daughter-in-Law softly.

The three women slipped into the room down the hallway, then closed and locked the door.

--

Twenty minutes later the three emerged and returned to the family room. Luki was red-faced. Both Yori and Anne had enormous smiles on their faces.

"Is Luki alright Mom?", Tim Possible worriedly asked since he had been dissuaded from following his bride when she had left.

"Well Timmie, I don't think it's anything contagious or bad food or anything. I'll set up an appointment tomorrow morning with a friend of mine. I have a feeling that we'll know that everything will be just fine.", she confided to her son,_ 'If I'm right, YOUR life is going to change soon.'_

Ron caught the sly wink that Anne gave James. He watched further as his Father-in-Law's smile just got bigger. He looked over at Ron's Brother-in-Law, smiling until it looked almost as large as one of Zorpox's, finishing with a thumb's up as he glanced at Ron..

_'I wonder?',_ Ron mused letting his thoughts run wild.

_---_

During the second half of the game Will and Becky returned. "You're a little late for pie, but a commercial is coming up.", Hirotaka told the new couple.

"Oh we can wait Hiro, thanks.", Becky replied using the shortened form of his name as she took off her coat with Agent Du's assistance.

A few minutes later she returned from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of coffee. Becky smiled as she handed one to Will.

---

It was almost sundown and Ron stood out by the back fence with the light snow falling around him. "Rufus we missed you today buddy. Thanksgiving was your most favorite holiday. I hope you found that giant cheese wheel that is mole rat heaven. Mom, Dad and I talked it over. We're going to get Hanna her own best buddy of the mole rat kind. Dad still has his allergies and to be sure if any of your kindred are anything like you...Well we might not be able to replace you, because no one can...you know, but I think we can find someone close. Thanks for being my friend all those years and helping keep KP safe and saving my butt when things didn't go well on missions. I'll owe ya forever.", he told his old friend.

Ron noticed that he wasn't alone. Even through the winter coats Ron knew the feel of his wife as she slipped her arm through his. She held Anna in her other arm, but Ron could see that his firstborn was trying to get him to hold her. He felt another arm around his waist and could feel the vibration from his sister.

"Ruffie you were always my friend. Thanks for hanging with me over the years.", Kim told him softly as she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

"What are they doing out in the snow?", Betty asked from inside the kitchen.

"Talking to an old and honored friend.", Yori informed the Director of Global Justice.

"Oh that's where they buried him?", she asked.

"Yes Betty-san that is where the small hero rests. They are thanking him for being part of their lives.", the ninja replied.

---

Ron slipped under the covers after turning out the light. "Honey, do you still think about them often.", Kim Stoppable asked.

"It's kinda hard not to KP. Once in a while I think how it could have changed. No you, no Anna, no twins. Lord it could have been so different. Those guys can't hug their wives and kids while I get to. Sometimes the guilt gets to me. Somehow I survived. Now I have to carry on. I've tried to help out their families. I set up the college fund and tried to make sure that they aren't wanting for anything. I remember each of their faces. Lt Wallace down to PFC Woods I know all their stories. I don't know what else I can do, but work with the War College and try to make sure that it never happens again.", he replied.

"Well I know what will help Ron, let's tell them thanks for giving us our chance.", Kim suggested, "What was their call sign again?"

"Red Dog 32 KP. That's what the platoon answered to.", he replied.

"Yeah that's right. I remember now. Red Dog 32 please copy. Thank you for your sacrifice. I promise to always remember you as well as all my children. Thank you for taking care of my Ronnie for all those years and making sure that he came home to me. If you don't know me, I'm Kimberly Anne Stoppable.", she told the lost platoon.

"Thanks guys for being there for me and putting up with me. You'll always be the heroes in my mind.", he told the men from his last mission.

"Hold me honey.", Kim commanded.

"Yes Ma'am.", he told her as he cuddled up from behind, softly he put his hand over her stomach.

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. I hope you all liked this simple tale...If things seemed a little out of whack....well maybe they are and then maybe they're not.

Thanks for taking the time out to read it.

ST-103


End file.
